


To Be A Family

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: George is struggling to look after Dhani and Ringo helps him.





	To Be A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have always like these three, but I notice that there isn't much out there for them, so I decided to write this.

Being an new dad had it's ups and downs for George, but it felt like George was not cut out for this.

Sure, over time he has bonded with his baby son, but in the moments where things weren't so calm, George would get immensely scared.

Uncomfortable, each time, Dhani would cry for what seem like hours and he couldn't calm him down.

George never thought that being unable to calm down a crying baby would in some ways affect his confidence and it actually really hurt George in a way he couldn't explained.

He loves his family, having a son is surreal to him, the thought off watching Dhani grow and come off age, filled George with joy.

But that thought would always slip his mind and he would be back to thinking that he isn't meant to be a father.

Things were quiet for George, as Dhani slept in his crib and Ringo was making them coffee.

George leaned back into the chair, the long nights with Dhani made him very tired, he never thought having a baby would do that.

But George had offered Olivia, an break and let him take over from time to time, though he felt tired, it was worth it.

"Here you go, Georgie" said Ringo.

George winked at him as Ringo handed him the cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Richie" said George.

"So, how's fatherhood treating you?" Ringo asked.

"Tired, very tired" said George.

Ringo couldn't help but laugh at that, in a way, George was reminding him too much of himself when he became a father for the first time.

"You know, that you can always ask me to help, I know how hard things can be with a baby" said Ringo. 

"Well, that's kind of you to offer, Ringo but I'm sure, I'll get better" said George.

"You don't have to pretend, if your struggling I can help you, I'm here for you" said Ringo.

George couldn't help but blush at Ringo's words and that smile he was giving him, George had always had a crush on Ringo.

But George thought that, having a family now, his feelings for Ringo would fade away but they haven't and he doesn't think they ever will. 

"George, are you alright?" Ringo asked.

"Oh yes sorry, lost in thought" said George.

"Your just tired" said Ringo.

"No it's not that" said George.

The younger man couldn't get another word out as the cries from Dhani echoed from his room.

"Here he goes again, I'll be back" said George.

Approaching the room of his son, George looked over Dhani's crib and gently picked him up.

"Daddy's here" said George.

However, Dhani would not stop crying and this was frustrating George, as he begged his son to stop crying.

Walking outside of Dhani's room, they approached Ringo was sitting on the floor.

"Ringo, he won't calm down, no matter what I do, he won't calm down" said George.

Ringo hated that sad tone in George's voice, he didn't like seeing George doubt himself, he has seen George and Dhani bond many times and George is a great dad in his eyes.

Ringo then stood up, walking over to George, he looked down at Dhani and gently rub his hand on Dhani's back.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter, angel?" Ringo asked.

"I don't think he really likes me, my touch, he hates it" said George.

"His your son, he loves you, and he wants your touch" said Ringo.

"But, it's the same thing, whenever I hold him" said George.

Ringo, then sat down on the floor, he parted his legs and gestured to George to sit with him.

George smiled and then settled between Ringo's legs, his back against Ringo's chest.

"Alright, let me help you here" said Ringo.

Ringo then wrapped his arms, around George and Dhani, like a protective father.

"I'm going to guide you, George" said Ringo.

"Okay" said George.

"I'm going to place your hand on Dhani's back" said Ringo.

Gently holding onto George's hand, Ringo moved their hands to Dhani's back, he held his hand on George's hand for awhile.

"Rub his back, gently" said Ringo.

Ringo let go off George's hand and allow George to gently rub his son's back.

"He seems to be calming down" said George.

"That's good, see it's easy" said Ringo.

George started to lightly stoke, Dhani's back with his finger tips, he could feel, Dhani's body start to calm down.

"Okay, now have his head rest against your chest" said Ringo.

George then placed his hand on the side of Dhani's head, gently pushing his head to his chest.

"Let, him feel your heartbeat and warmth" said Ringo.

"His going to cry again, if I let him go" said George.

"No he won't, look at him right now, he is peaceful" said Ringo.

George just nodded, as he removed his hand and looked on, surprised that Dhani was not crying.

"See, that's all you need to do" said Ringo.

"Ringo, I can't believe it, you make it easy" said George.

"I didn't do that, you did, it was all you" said Ringo.

"And what were you?" George asked.

"Your handsome, babysitter" said Ringo.

George looked down and smiled at Dhani, who was cooing happily.

"His beautiful just like you" said Ringo.

"I think he is going to sleep" said George.

"Yeah, looks like it" said Ringo.

"Do you want to get up?" George asked.

"No, I'm quite comfortable like this" said Ringo.

"Me too" said George.

They then started to get more comfortable as George wrapped his arms around Dhani and Ringo wrapped his arms around George and Dhani.

Holding them, in such a protective way.

George couldn't contain the smile on his face and how his cheeks just got redder, he couldn't be more thankful to Ringo in helping him.

This little moment that they just shared, makes George think of the one thing he always wanted to give Ringo but couldn't give him. 

That one thing being a child, it was a bittersweet thought to George, beauitful but heartbreaking.

"I'm really thankful for your help, Ringo" said George.

"Anytime, Georgie" said Ringo.

Just then, Dhani started to open his eyes, George thought he was going to cry but he didn't.

"Hello angel" said Ringo.

George started to giggle, as Ringo was making all kinds of silly faces at Dhani, he loved their bond, it was adorable.

"Ringo, it's times like these, where I don't want Dhani to ever get old" said George.

"I don't think anything will ever change between the three of us" said Ringo.

"But, I look at the special bond you have with him now, I don't want him to ever forget you, I want him to love you like I do" said George.

"Well he may get older, but I'm sure he will always love me" said Ringo.

"Even if it's only for a short time that we have this, I don't know, maybe I'm just worry about him getting older" said George.

"I'm going to make a promise to you now, that I will always be there for the both of you" said Ringo.

"You mean that?" George asked.

"I really do" said Ringo.


End file.
